Shards
by OverlordMiles
Summary: After Zinnia fails to Mega-Evolve Rayquaza herself, and after her purpose in saving the world is complete, she leaves to her own devices. Brendan successfully saves the world and continues being a trainer, until one day they both reunite. Their opinions about each other have become much more mature, and blossoms into romance. T because that's what I rate every shipping Fanfiction.
1. Stories and the Sky

**Hello! I'm OverlordMiles, and I'll be your author for today. I'm not sure how much I'll update this story, I guess it just depends on how many people review, follow, or favorite. If you like the story, make sure to do one of those!**

Brendan has just reached the Sky Pillar. He gazed at its stature, and how far it reached into the sky. _Guess it lives up to its name._ He looked over at Wallace, who waved at him. He jogged up and looked up at the gym leader. The event was almost nostalgic. "Ah, Brendan. You're the only one who can save us from that meteor. I know your strength, and I know you can do this. I have confidence. After all, you are the Pokemon League Champion, correct?" Brendan nodded. "Here. You may now enter. I wish you luck, the whole world is counting on you." Brendan passed Wallace, saying, "I'll do my best." Then, he went into the cave. After a minute or so of walking, he reached a turn. He followed it to see the dim sight of light in the distance.

He walked for approximately the same amount until he climbed up some rocks onto the platform. The entrance to the Sky Pillar was right before his eyes. Brendan nervously approached. The tower stood before him, with two symmetrical doors at least 20 feet tall. He grabbed the handle and yanked open the left door. As soon as he walked in, the door shut behind him. The only source of light was the opening to the top hundreds of feet upwards, and some torches. He searched to see a certain woman out in front of him.

"So you came for me. Thanks for that. That's really good, Brendan. I really feel it, right here. Mm-hmm..." Brendan approached until there was a car length between them. "Ahh, Zinnia." Brendan said. There wasn't much else to say. Zinnia stood there, in her black tunic and scrappy cape, looking at him. "Since you've been a good boy, I'll tell you about Draconid culture." Zinnia pointed at a wall that was one of the most brightly light places in the whole tower.

"Look...the paintings that cover the walls of this tower... See, these are the history of humanity, of Pokémon, and of nature itself. They're the tales that have been passed down by my ancestors for thousands of years. And now...I will pass that history and lore on to you." Brendan nodded. Even though he had mixed feelings for Zinnia, considering she destroyed Mossdeep's method of preventing the meteor from hitting and she was going to summon Rayquaza to still stop it, he was still willing to listen. _Who knows, maybe it will come in handy someday._

"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes." Zinnia explained with as much brevity as possible. Brendan was in control of one of those dangerous legendary Pokemon, but he loaned it to Professor Birch to study Primal Reversion. "In the face of Primal Groudon and Kyogre's great power, people could do nothing. The only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher even than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type-Pokémon users..." _I think she's hinting about the Draconids._

Then Zinnia turned and started climbing a ladder. Upon reaching the top, she motioned for Brendan to follow. He followed suit, making sure not to fall because of a loose footing or grip. Brendan followed Zinnia down the platform, which was designed in a very unique fashion. The platforms were like walkways, generally without rails or walls. It would be dangerous if someone took a wrong step. The whole structure would've crumbed if it wasn't attached to the sides of the tower. Finally, she stopped, and looked at Brendan again. She started to continue her story. "The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within." Brendan thought about that. _Rainbow. Sounds kind of like a mega stone, doesn't it?_

"That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens... That Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other. The land born of this event later become known as Sootopolis." _That's where Wallace lives. The whole history of the Hoenn region is starting to formulate together. _"I'll tell you more on the next floor." Zinnia said, climbing another ladder, more careful this time.

After Brendan reached the top of the ladder, the two walked until they neared the ladder to the third floor. Zinnia then continued. "The great meteoroid was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke."

"The people had a wish—a memory from a thousand years before... They wished that the Legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees before Rayquaza and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge— a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. It was humanity's wish that brought about Rayquaza's transformation in the face of the rainbow stone... Yes... A wish... An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet this wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the Legendary Pokémon to change its appearance."

Brendan contributed. "That's Mega Evolution right?" Zinnia nodded. "Good to know you're listening. Now on to the next floor. We're almost there. The story's pretty exciting, eh?" Brendan nodded before following her. "And by the way, don't look down." Brendan knew that, even though it was extremely tempting. _Funny how human curiosity works. _Then, the two reached the spot where Zinnia was to tell another chapter of the story.

"Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. A terrible wind rose. The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant land., said, "It is the Delta, born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here." Zinnia directed Brendan's attention to more paintings about Groudon and Kyogre at the end of her chapter.

"Can't stop now!" Zinnia said, climbing up the ladder. She was going so quickly that she fell backwards off the ladder, barreling right into you. You leaned forward as much as you could, trying to regain your balance. There was no rail or wall, and nothing to stop you as you both started dropping to the floor. Zinnia frantically searched her bag midair for a Pokeball, then threw it at the ground. "Cotton Guard!" She yelled. Altaria created a huge congregation of cotton to halt the fall. It would still leave both of them with a bruise or two though. "Ay ay ay..." Brendan said, putting his fallen hat back on. "If I ever get out of here alive, I'm installing handrails." Zinnia chuckled. Brendan followed, and the two started to regain their lost progress.

Finally, the two had reached where they left off, and Zinnia decided to finish the story. "A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesized, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever... In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike."

"And that's it. That's the end of our... of the Draconid's tale. I spent a long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible. What I must do, as one who holds both the knowledge and the power... One who bears the heavy wishes of those who could not...live up to that fate... Well, I had to be really creative, you know?" Brendan nodded. Even though he understood her motive, he still was a little bit doubtful about the previous events. If he had a choice, he probably wouldn't have trusted Zinnia with saving the world, but this seemed to be the only option. Brendan had to admit though, she wasn't as bad as his first impression of her was.

Brendan followed Zinnia up to the very top. The wind picked up and started blowing his hair. He took his hat off and put it in his backpack. Zinnia was on the other side of the tower, facing him. "... Welcome to the Dragonhark altar, Brendan. You know what I am trying to do here by now, don't you? That's right. I will summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn. That is my... It is our duty." Zinnia looked down at her Whismur, which she had affectionately named Aster. "It's time."

Zinnia walked up to Brendan until they were only a foot away from each other. There was a few seconds of pause where nothing happened. Then, Zinnia decided to make a move. She jabbed Brendan across the face, and he stumbled back. "Wha?!" He yelled, but couldn't escape when Zinnia kneed him in the stomach. He curled up into the fetal position and was knocked out. Zinnia stretched Brendan back out, and gave him a blanket from her personal pack. She took her sleeping bag out, unraveled in, and shoved Brendan in it. Zinnia needed to consult the Draconid Chronicle to confirm her knowledge of the phrase to summon Rayquaza. She read the words out loud to herself a few more times before she was completely confident in her ability to recite the summons. It was almost time to summon Rayquaza.


	2. Rationals and Rituals

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited! I have my work cut out for me portraying Zinnia so, of course, she won't be exact.**

Zinnia had the whole ritual down by heart now. She was completely sure she could make it through the whole routine without faltering, stuttering, or missing a word. It would have to be perfect or Lord Rayquaza would not be pleased. Aster stood behind her as she laid down the Key Stones in a semicircle in front of her. Just then, Zinnia heard a groan. She turned to see Brendan waking up. She put a hand on her hip and said, "Guess I should say good morning? You slept well, didn't you? Sorry about the knocking-you-out thing. No one besides the Draconids themselves can see inside the Chronicle. I'm sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me... Please... Take this little one..."

Then, Aster reluctantly wandered next to Brendan as he climbed out of his sleeping bag. Zinnia tossed her bag, making sure she didn't hit the stones. "I guess it's time to try then." Zinnia took a few deep breaths and kneeled. She crossed her hands and started. "With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my power as well I offer..." Zinnia slowly raised her hands at a constant pace. A breeze started to pick up, and a tiny green tornado started to swirl. Zinnia continued. "I summon thee...to aid...this fight... and save us...from disaster!" Zinnia almost collapsed. She was breathing heavily. The tornado was growing, and the breeze turned into a type 1 hurricane. Brendan was amazed to notice the sky turning from a blue to an emerald green. "Realize them...upon this world...! For this I do summon thee! Protect our world with your mighty power! Awake! Our emerald overlord, I call thy name!" The tornado was right in front of Zinnia now. She was wheezing as the winds threatened to sweep her off her feet. Brendan was helplessly gliding around the roof of the tower, threatened to be tossed off any second. With all of her remaining strength, she yelled,

**"RAAAYYYYQQQQUAAAAZZZZAAAAA!"**

She then collapsed onto the ground. The winds all stopped, the sky was no longer green. There, before Brendan, was the mighty legendary Pokemon himself, the mediator, Rayquaza. It coiled its mighty body around Zinnia before Brendan could no longer see it. Even though Brendan had not really known Zinnia, grief still tugged at his heart at the thought of a human being dying. _It's up to me now. _Then, Rayquaza started to glow. A green aura blinded Brendan. He defensively covered his eyes. When the glow was gone, and Brendan could see again, he looked up to see Zinnia...alive?

Zinnias eyes were a bright green, and her cape was now even and outlined in the same color. A green tiara rested on her head. She slowly descended to the ground and ran over to the Key Stones. Brendan watched in amazement as each of the stones lit up individually. Rayquaza coiled himself up and let the power soak into him. After all of the stones were illuminated, Rayquaza was surrounded in a green orb. It slowly expanded until it was about 15 times the size of Zinnia's own head. The growth then stopped. Brendan waited eagerly for the orb to burst, and for Rayquaza's Mega Evolution to be revealed. The legendary Pokemon set to secure the world's peaceful fate.

But it never came.

The orb started to shrink down to its original size, and Rayquaza roared, but nothing happened. Zinnia went back to her collapsed form. Rayquaza roared again. Its power, sealed from thousands of years ago, was not able to be released. _Is this what our work has come to? Nothing? Are we hopeless? _Brendan sighed as he slumped down on to both knees. _I guess so. It's all over now._ He felt something opening his backpack. He looked back to see Zinnia's Whismur. "It's the end, isn't it?" Aster didn't seem so sure though. It kept digging through the backpack until it pulled out a shining object. "Isn't that the meteor I got back at Fallarbor town?" The Whismur nodded. After Brendan caught it, Rayquaza looked intently and opened its mouth. Brendan brightened up. He laughed as he threw the meteor. Rayquaza swallowed it without chewing. Then, the stones started to glow again and Brendan activated his own. All of the stones shot a beam at Brendan's key stone, which redirected their power at Rayquaza. He was surrounded in the same orb as before, although it grew much more rapidly. It reached a larger size before shattered. _Mega Rayquaza... Wow..._

Rayquaza's Mega Evolution looked almost like a Chinese dragon. Its jaw was jutting out, and its face was angled almost like the point of an arrow. Golden strings waved effortlessly based off its head. Alternating segments of Rayquaza were black, along with the original green. Its fins were now spiked at the end. Brendan pulled out his phone and took a picture as his jaw dropped. Brendan tried to communicate with him in the most respectful way possible. "Oh mighty Rayquaza. Uhh, your summoner is now unconscious. However, I will collaborate with you to destroy the meteor. If, uhh, you're okay with it." Mega Rayquaza assumed what Brendan thought was a fighting position. When locking eye contact with Rayquaza, he instantly knew what he wanted. It needed to see if Brendan was worthy. Brendan too got in a fighting position as he searched his backpack with one hand, still locking eye contact with Rayquaza. It was extremely difficult, but Brendan managed to pull out his...phone? He then swiped through his photos to show Rayquaza his selfie with the Primal-ry Reversed Pokemon. Rayquaza seemed to accept it, so he held out his Pokeball and Rayquaza willingly got caught. Then, he sent out Rayquaza almost immediately and climbed on his back, after putting his customized thermal suit on. It had a helmet, so he figured it would work for space.

"You ready to go?"

Rayquaza seemed to nod. He then ascended with inconceivable speed, easily penetrating the atmosphere as he Mega Evolved. The two rapidly approached the meteor. Then, with a pulse of kinetic energy, they flew straight through the meteor. It split into many different shards that spread all over the vacuum known as space. They glowed with green light as they spread from the original location. A few of them breached the atmosphere, emitting emerald brilliance as they hovered down to the surface. The two triumphantly re-approached the Earth, miraculously landing exactly where they started. To Brendan's surprise though, the top of the tower was completely empty, except for Brendan's backpack. He searched for Zinnia, but couldn't find her. He took the suit off to find an envelope. On it, read:

_~**Zinnia**_


	3. Writings and Woes

_**Brendan-**_

_**If you're reading this I'm already gone and you've probably saved the world. And that's great! Have fun being the champion and all of the great perks that come with it. Meanwhile, my purpose in life is done, so I will be searching for a new one. I don't know exactly where I'll go, just wherever I end up. Maybe we'll see each other years from now, or maybe we'll never see each other ever again. Either way, I do wish you luck in life, and I hope it's as great as it could possibly be. I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for saving the world, Brendan.**_

_**~Zinnia**_


	4. Mainstreamity and Maturity

Brendan looked at the lone teardrop under Zinnia's signature. _Must be really hard for her, huh? Living for one purpose and then that's all?_ Brendan sighed. He picked up his backpack and put on his hat. It was time for the media. Brendan never liked the paparazzi, or the popularity, but it wasn't going to kill him. He started to descend down the Sky Pillar, the way he came up.

As soon as he reached the base, he heard, "Champion, how did you tame the mighty Rayquaza?" Brendan shrugged. "I showed him I was worthy, I guess." Then, he answered another question. "What did it feel like riding Rayquaza into space?" Brendan chuckled and replied, "Like Space Mountain, really." All of the interviewers laughed at his PokePark reference. Then, Brendan asked another interviewer. "Is there any way you can show us Rayquaza?" Brendan thought for a second then sent out Rayquaza. It roared for the camera. "C'mon buddy, let's go." Brendan said, getting on Rayquaza's back. He Mega-Evolved Rayquaza as the two flew away. The TV reporters cheered as the two sped towards Littleroot town to see Brendan's mother.

Brendan took out his house keys and unlocked the door. His mother's face lit up as she ran towards Brendan and locked him in a loving embrace. "Dear Arceus, I thought you would die out there! You're such an idiot!" Brendan laughed. "Seems to be a common theme here." Then, Brendan talked with his mother about the experience he had riding Rayquaza and saving the world. His mom nodded at every part. Then, his mother said, "Brendan, sorry to break the mood, but there's something we need to tell you." Brendan replied with, "Sure. It can't be that bad." Then, his mother told him.

"Brendan, we think it's about time for you to start supporting yourself, so we're kicking you out."

Then, Brendan's mom burst into tears. She looked up to see that Brendan wasn't crying, much to her surprise. He put a hand on his mother's shoulder and said, "Mom. I'm 16. It's about time I move out. I can't live here forever, can I?" Brendan's mother nodded, still crying. "I'll pack up and then leave." Brendan walked up to his room, packed his money, clothes, and important belongings, and family portrait and then went back down the stairs. After hugging his sobbing mother for a minute or two, he left and mounted Rayquaza. "Well, it looks like I have to find somewhere to stay. I got enough money to buy a renovated two-story house because my salary is large, but I don't think I'll need one."

Then, Brendan rode Rayquaza to Mossdeep City, where Steven and the others were waiting for him. As soon as he entered, Steven pulled him into a hug. After the two broke up, he shook hands with Professor Cosmo and his coworkers. After he was done, he heard Professor Cosmo ask him a question.

"Hey, can we record you telling the story for our Mega Evolution exhibit? If you want, we can pay you for it."

Brendan shook his head. "I can do the story, but I can't accept pay. Plus, I already have enough, being the champion and all. So where are we recording this?"

After being reassured that he should receive pay, he finally broke down and accepted. Mega Rayquaza and Brendan went to the front of the Museum, right in front of the model of the spaceship, he told the story. From learning of the Sky Pillar to meeting Zinnia and learning Draconid culture, to the Rayquaza encounter, and finally to breaking the meteor. Then, he landed and the tale was ended. As the cameras stopped recording, Brendan knew the end was a lie. The tale was not over. In fact, a new one was about to begin.

That night, Steven took him out to dinner. It was a calm break from the exciting day. Brendan laid against the chair with his arms in a triangle, which was slightly unethical but no one cared because it was the Champion. The Champion seemed to be that omnipotent character who was not quite a god, but still had great influence. And each region had their own.

After eating Macaroni and Cheese, which gave Brendan nostalgia, the two ordered a giant slice of chocolate cake. When it came, it was a race to eat as much as possible. In the end, Brendan had won, so he mildly gloated about it. Steven laughed and said, "Yeah, right." After the two waved, Brendan decided to stay at the Mossdeep Inn, which had a few open rooms. He watched television for thirty minutes before his interview came on. It was only then that Brendan realized how old, how mature he was. He was standing on the edge, not wanting to take a leap, but was losing balance because of a chilling breeze.

**Sorry guys! Took a bit of time. After Farla reviewed, my motive for updating this story came to practically zero. I did though, and I'll probably update this story once a week, maybe more depending on what kind of non-Farla feedback I get. Anyway, see you, and if you like Homestuck then you should consider reading my Homestuck Fanfictions.**

**~OverlordMiles**


	5. Housing and Hotties

Brendan decided that he would need to find a place of residence, even if it was literally just walls, a bed, and a door. Sleeping at an Inn wouldn't cut it. In Mossdeep, all of the houses were handmade, besides the Space Center. So unless Brendan wanted to make his own house, he would have to live away from the previous champion.

Brendan's thoughts were interrupted when a challenger entered the doors. He stood up off his throne and did his boring, routinely dialogue. The stuff about bonds with Pokemon. As much as he hated it, it felt strangely wrong not to do so. Then, Brendan jumped off the ledge and sent out his Rayquaza. The opponent sent out a Venusaur. After Mega Evolving, Brendan used Dragon Ascent, slamming the Venusaur with so much super-effective force that it quickly got knocked out. The challenger sent out a Salamence, who was killed with Dragon Rush. Brendan easily finished off the rest of the Pokemon with Mega Rayquaza. He made a note to himself to use Mega Rayquaza as a last resort, but then he remembered that the only Pokemon he used in battle was the Rayquaza itself. Instead of an equally balanced team, someone could charge in with a horde of Ice type Pokemon. Even then, most people could never even hit Rayquaza, making him an extremely strong opponent.

After the challenger warped back to the start, Brendan continued his thoughts. Littleroot would be too close to his parents, Oldale was too small to really have anything. Petalburg was okay, but his father Norman was there. That was probably better than Littleroot, but still not really adequate. Rustboro might be a good town. Dewford was also too small, but Slateport was larger. Its disadvantage was that it contained many fishing piers, so people would be hauling around fish all day. Not many people liked the smell of fish. Mauville would be cool, but it was still a smaller town with not a lot of amenities. Vendanturf had the same issue as most of the other towns, even though it was a very clean and beautiful town. Fallarbor and Lavaridge didn't have the best air content. Living in a tree wasn't the kind of lifestyle Brendan would like, so he knocked Fortree City out of the competition. Pacifidlog Town was way too off the grid. That only left Sootopolis and Lilycove. Since it was hard for people to visit Sootopolis, Brendan decided to visit Lilycove and look for housing there.

Brendan had just been alerted that the last challenger was entering, so he relaxed in his chair. The person made it two rooms before getting knocked out by Glacia. Then, Brendan ended his day by warping out. After having a short conversation with Drake about Rayquaza (since it was a dragon type Pokemon) he boarded it and flew towards Lilycove. He arrived right in front of the Lilycove Department Store. He looked at the town, scanning for apartment buildings. He stumbled back when a hooded figure pushed him, and then started sprinting. He called, "Wait!"

But she was already gone.

Brendan sighed. _That was probably Zinnia. She's already hidden in the forest by now though._

Brendan walked down the hill, gazing at the sea for a second before looking up at a wide structure, with four or five floors. He entered in the sliding doors in the front. He was welcomed cordially by the woman at the front desk. He was going to look somewhere else because the place was very expensive, but he got a really good deal because the owner of the apartment would gain a lot of popularity if people saw the champion staying there. He changed his mind, and was shown one of the apartments on the top floor. It first led into a kitchen with an island. That transitioned from the open-concept cookery to the living room, where there was a segmented couch on top of a rug that had blue waves like the sea. A glass table sat in the middle of it. Then, he was led out to the balcony, which had a grill and some chairs. The sunset had just started, and Brendan was amazed at how beautiful it was.

After that, the two went back in and Brendan saw the two bathrooms. The Master Bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub, a double vanity sink, and an automatic toilet. The Master Bedroom had a queen sized bed with french doors out to the balcony. There was also a guest bedroom, with a smaller bedroom. It had a decently sized shower with a single sink, but it also had an automatic toilet. Then, Brendan saw the favorite part of the apartment- the game room. It had a foosball table, minibar, flat screen television, and large speakers. Brendan forked over 700,000 Pokedollars to buy the whole thing, instead of renting it.

After the woman left, he watched television, where Professor Cosmo was announcing the new Mega Evolution exhibit, and how meteors might apply to it, or if it came from extraterrestrials. He showed the viewer around (which was basically the cameraman) all of the portions, although it was very quick considering he didn't want to spoil anything. They told the viewer about how the champion told the story of Rayquaza, and that the viewer simply could not miss it. Brendan laughed at the type of propaganda.

Brendan was getting tired, so he decided that he would just walk around the beach tomorrow. It was Sunday, and on Sunday the Pokemon League was closed. Brendan was grateful for his once a week break. He pulled the covers over himself in his massive bed, and after tossing and turning, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Brendan woke up at eight in the morning, and decided that he would eat some breakfast. He went down the elevator, and greeted some of his new apartment mates. They all seemed to be rich, considering it was 2,000 dollars a month to rent and 1,000,000 to buy an apartment. Most of them talked like the stereotypical rich. None of them actually laughed normally, and they tossed their heads and normal citizens. He left with the honest excuse that he had to get breakfast.<p>

He went to a small cafe to order a chocolate croissant. In his opinion, it was very delicious, and he figured he should probably go back to eat again. After that, he walked down to the beach to walk around. Some people were fishing, some splashing in the water, some just getting a tan. It seemed like a very calm place. Brendan turned around when he heard some female talk to him.

In front of him were two women in bikinis. "Hey Champion, want to get some food with us later?" Brendan, as charming as the two women looked, didn't accept. The other one chuckled and then said, "Meet us at Shelly's at 8. You know you want to." The two then walked away, and Brendan stood there in shock. _What just happened?_

**Well, this one's up to you guys! If you want Brendan to accept, tell me. If you want him to not go, tell me. This one's going to be based off you guys. If no one chooses, I'll just roll a dice or the related.**


	6. Team Aqua and Thoughts

**Well we got one yes and one no, so I rolled the ol' dice with even being yes and odd being no, and it was odd, so Brendan will ignore the date and sit at home watching television and doing nothing. This story will not actually be about Brendan though. You'll see what it is.**

**The production of this story has been kind of slow because I'm quickening the pace on another one of my stories, called 'A New Perspective.' It's about Homestuck, so if you're into that, check it out. That's going to have 30 chapters and a probable sequel, so I'm trying to completely finish it (Finishing a non one-shot is my dream, lol) before I really update anything else. I thought I might slip a chapter, at least a short one, in to satisfy you guys. **

**If there's a spelling or punctuation error somewhere, tell me and I'll fix it. Nobody's perfect, amirite?**

**Also, make sure to tell me if you like this kind of chapter. It's definitely different from the other ones.**

At eight o' clock in the evening, two girls sat at Shelly's Fish N' Chips. The clock then turned to 8:01, and the two girls started to get worried. By 8:05, they had assumed he wasn't coming, unless the champion wasn't a punctual person, which seemed ridiculous. They then got up and walked out the door simultaneously, walking towards the coast. They both sent out Wailmer and started to surf out a bit. They then swerved to the left and found a small mountain protruding out of the water, probably the height of the both of them combined. Upon knocking the rock, a keypad made itself visible. The two punched in a code to walk into a hallway with a glass bridge, with tube transporting water on either side. A flag bearing a blue A with the triangle merged into a circle moved lightly in the now-exposed breeze. They took several warp pads to reach a room with a long blue carpet and even more identical flags hanging from the roof.

The figure on the throne stood up, staring at the two. His skin was tan from many a day out on the open seas. He wore a sky blue neckerchief tied around his head, a knot on the back side. His coat had a round collar that was level with his cleanly shaved beard. The coat ended in a cap that flew in the air behind the tightness of his wetsuit. He had a heavy necklace with an anchor on it, as long as a belt with the same bronze-like material that had u-shaped attachments to drape items from, like rope. This man looked at the two and asked, "Was your mission successful?"

The two solemnly shook their heads. "No, Archie."

Archie sighed and walked down off the raised platform of his throne. "If we were going to get Rayquaza from any method, that, as lowly of a method as it was, had the most probability of working. We can't face the champion head-on, for he can blow out our whole squadron of grunts with only a few moves from that Mega Rayquaza. Diplomacy wouldn't work, considering he has a strong sense of justice and won't support our motive no matter how many valid points we bring up."

The two females nodded.

"You two are dismissed. Thank you for your assistance in our cause."

Archie walked back to his throne and sat down, propping his head on his palm while his elbow lay on one of the arms. He, along with his admins, were coming up with methods to get Mega Rayquaza.

_But why did Team Aqua need Mega Rayquaza anyway?_

The most concise answer would have to be power. With Mega Rayquaza, he could hold a ransom, use it to battle, completely obliterate Team Magma. Even if both of their motives has been proved impossible, the two still quarreled at each other like twins did with a disagreement.

Archie also had to admit though, Rayquaza was pretty sweet.


End file.
